Ahora somos libres
by noh-chan
Summary: Tal vez en otro momento, en otra vida, si los dos jóvenes se hubieran conocido se habrían caído bien, incluso se podrían haber llegado a amar, quién sabe. Pero nada de eso podía ocurrir ahora. Estaban perdidos en la batalla, peleando por lo que ellos creían que era justo, peleando por sus ideales y por su pueblo. [Katarina x Garen] [One-shot]


**Buenas, vuelvo con este one-shot cortito de Katarina y Garen. Muy breve. Lo escribí cuando mi hermano me echó del pc para ponerse a jugar él al lol.**

**Disfrutadlo, cualquier cosa mp. **

**AHORA SOMOS LIBRES**

Dagas y espada, astucia y fuerza, orgullo y honor. Era lo que llevaba a Katarina y a Garen a pelear. Danzaban entre sangre y sudor, oliendo la muerte más cercana, viendo como sus hombres batallaban y morían los unos contra los otros, ¿y todo para qué? Era una guerra que se remontaba a ya hace mucho tiempo atrás y que ellos debían continuar, no podían siquiera plantearse abandonar. Además cuando te inculcan algo desde pequeño y te dicen que alguien es malo, que hace cosas malas, tú creces con ese pensamiento. La gente de tu alrededor te condiciona irremediablemente, y ellos fueron víctimas de ese pensamiento.

Tal vez en otro momento, en otra vida, si los dos jóvenes se hubieran conocido se habrían caído bien, incluso se podrían haber llegado a amar, quién sabe. Pero nada de eso podía ocurrir ahora. Estaban perdidos en la batalla, peleando por lo que ellos creían que era justo, peleando por sus ideales y por su pueblo.

Mientras peleaban Garen veía a sus hombres morir, igual que Katarina veía a los suyos y se plantearon lo que nunca: ¿Por qué morir por esto?

Empezaron las dudas, pero no en el mejor momento. Ahora estaban en el campo de batalla. Ambos vieron la duda en los ojos del otro y pararon su pelea, pero aun en guardia.

Katarina disfrutaba matando, pero prefería asesinar sola, tampoco quería llevar a una masacre a sus hombres, además que tampoco quería morir. Garen por su parte lo que le gustaba era proteger al más débil, y si tenía que morir, moriría, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no quería dejar de vivir aun.

La joven pelirroja se despistó cuando vio caer el cuerpo inerte de su compañero Talon a poca distancia y una lanza atravesó su estómago limpiamente. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y cayó al suelo cuando la lanza abandonó su cuerpo. Escupió sangre sobre un gran charco rojo.

Jarvan IV miró a Garen y siguió con la batalla, en cambio, él no pudo dejar de mirar a Katarina, su rival de toda la vida, respirando con sus últimas fuerzas, tirada en el suelo, sola, indefensa.

Se agachó a su lado cuando vio que Jarvan IV se quedaba a cubrirle y recordó aquella vez que vio a Katarina, cuando pudo haberla matado y no lo hizo, cuando le perdonó la vida y empezó a encariñarse con ella.

Katarina le miró, pero no había odio en su mirada. Ella le sonrió triste y movió sus labios tratando de decir algo y aunque no le salió la voz de la garganta Garen la entendió. El castaño le sonrió imperceptiblemente y cuando ella cerró los ojos, sufriendo por el dolor, Garen la atravesó con su espada para ahorrárselo.

Entonces miró a su alrededor.

Las bajas en ambos bandos eran muy numerosas, pero Demacia estaba perdiendo. Garen no saldría de allí con vida y lo sabía, así que se tiró a la batalla de cabeza, intentando llevarse a todos los noxianos que tenía delante. Estaba en la guerra y ahí no había lugar para dudar. No podía dar marcha atrás. Peleó ferozmente hasta que unas garras envenenadas le atravesaron el corazón. Antes de morir vio como Cassiopeia lloraba de rabia por haber perdido a su hermana y a Talon, lo que quedaba de su familia.

Entonces Garen supo que era libre, que no tenía que pelear más, que ahora podía descansar en paz y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Una muchacha descansaba sobre un puente de piedra en un pueblecito en las montañas. Ella había oído sobre la gran guerra que hubo entre Demacia y Noxus hace ya dieciséis años, lugares que ya no existían, pues se acabaron por fundir en uno y vivían en paz, nadie supo explicar con certeza por qué.

Por el camino apareció un chico alto y fuerte y Katarina sintió algo cálido en su pecho al mirarlo a los ojos. El castaño se la quedó mirando un rato hasta que abrió mucho los ojos y se le acerco para decirle:

"Ahora somos libres para conocernos en otra ocasión."

Y Katarina sonrió y tomó su mano.


End file.
